Kurome
Kurome Uchiha (クロメ) is a former member of the Jaegers, and the younger sister of Akame. Sold by her parents to the Galactic Eggman Empire along with Akame, the sisters were trained as assassins. She was drafted into a different assassin group than her sister and the siblings parted ways, Akame in the Akame Empire and Kurome in the Galactic Eggman Empire. She is the Fan-made Character for the Mega Man ZX Shippuden Series. Appearance Kurome looks very similar to her sister. She has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like Akame. She also wears red gauntlets like Akame. She keeps her Teigu with her at all times. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. Personality Although she shares some traits with her sister, such as her social awkwardness and a big appetite, Kurome is much more aloof and seems to show darker sides of her when it comes to killing her enemies. She is cold and ruthless in battle, usually ending the lives of her enemies as one would expect from a seasoned assassin. Secretly, she is very scared of being seen as weak, knowing that, in the Assassination Division, if she became dead weight she'd be taken out to keep her silent. This has a lingering effect of her upbringing, as she almost did suffer this fate, were it not for the drug therapy she later underwent. She displays an unstable mental attachment to her fallen comrades as she keeps them as her corpse dolls as shown with Smash. When Run's Brother, Smash was severely injured and about to die, she states that it allows them to be "together forever", and she intended to add her sister to this collection, when Kurome gives Orochimaru the Yatsufusa. Abilities Kurome wielded an offensive Teigu like her sister, in the form of a sword named "March of the Dead: Yatsufusa", which allowed her to enslave up to 8 enemies killed with the Teigu. However, the corpses did not show any emotion. Kurome is extremely skilled in the art of the sword and assassination. She possesses super-human reflexes, being capable of dodging Mine's long range sniper fire with only a moments notice, as well as super-human endurance, able to survive a fatal wound to the back of her neck. Kurome states that the only reliable way to kill her is to either crush her heart or decapitate her. She was even able to land a hit on Esdeath. Kurome's abilities are not solely due to natural training, but through doping and continued drug use. Because of this Kurome must continually take drugs and appears to suffer from pain when she does not take them. After Chelsea wounded her, she has been drastically weakened. Background Early Life After prince Makoto Murakumo's exile, Akame, Kurome was among a group of children sold to the Empire who were forced to participate in a survival exam in a forest full of danger beasts. After the sisters survived by working together, they were drafted into different assassination divisions (because of their superiors reluctance to keep sisters in one group). In Fanon Anime, at one point, at the forest, the young Paul Gekko was starving to death after causing the danger beasts to become extinct. A young Kurome was able to feed Paul Gekko some meat of the Danger beasts in order for him to survive. In fit of meeting Kurome, Paul Gekko lost control of the meat it ate and the Divine Dragon inside of him transforming into an eight headed dragon to Kurome's surprise. Akame who saw Paul Gekko takes her away and Paul Gekko tries to be friends but Akame keeps Kurome away. Mega Man ZX Shippuden While her sister eventually became aware of the Akame Empire's evil nature and left it to join Night Raid, Kurome did not have this option due to her constant need to rely on medicinal drugs, which only the Galactic Eggman Empire could supply her. Eventually, after having participated in a slaughter with several Swat Troopers, she was given an order to join the Jaegers. She later cooperated with the rest of the Jaegers to annihilate a bandit group as their first assignment, but was evidently disappointed in the level of her opponents. At, Ka Boa Bu, Kurome is shocked that Paul Gekko's transformation into a God makes Kurome a worthy opponent and rival as she races to sector beta. Wave notices Kurome's absence and tailed after his comrade only to find Paul Gekko and Kurome in the space battle as they are clashing that causing large portion the Egg Fleet to be demolished. They temporarily make a truce, and work together to stop Eggman from using the Death Star. After shutting down the reactor, Paul Gekko and Kurome resume their duel, only to be interrupted by Wave, who intervenes, stating he is Akame's opponent. He rushes at him, but is knocked away by Suzuka, who was watching the fight in order to make sure no one interfered. Wave argues with Suzuka that she is alive, stating that he does not want this fight to happen, and the latter agrees, but says that sometimes you must do things alone, or else you cannot be at peace. Kurome convinces Wave to stand aside, and hints she has some feelings for him. Paul and Kurome resume their fight once more, with Paul and Kurome ending up bumping their heads resulting a draw. Wave rushes to Kurome. After being kissed by Wave, Kurome tearfully asks for him to take her away. Wave announces their defection from the Eggman Empire and the sisters make up with Akame telling Kurome to live a happy life. When Kurome learned that Makoto Murokumo is alive, Kurome joins Paul Gekko's group. Akame broke down in tears for Paul Gekko's mistakened meeting. After a thousand years during Paul Gekko Jr. Era, Kurome is now an adult serving with the Galactic Eggman Empire as a "Egg Assassin". Family *Akame- Older Sister *Paul Gekko- Childhood friend Trivia *This Kurome is based on the Manga and Anime Character with the same name from Akame ga Kill. See Also *Kurome Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon